Vitani's Isolation
by Darth Voxyn
Summary: Zira attempts to kill Kopa and as far as everyone knows she was successful. Kopa survives but must go into hiding with the most unlikely of allies while his best friend Vitani, unaware of the identity of Kopa's killer, must now live in the outlands with her mother feeding the darkness in her heart born from his death and their exile.


Ch.1 Just another day in paradise

It had been a few hours since sunrise and the sun was well in the sky now. Vitani had been laying in the den not wanting to get up but to scared to go back to sleep. For the last week she had been having nightmares. She could remember nothing about them when she woke up save for the feelings of hatred, pain, and death.

"Hate, pain, and death." she said to the empty cave.

What is happening? She thought to herself. I'm terrified. Why am I terrified? What has me so scared? and more importantly

"Why can't I remember these damn dreams?" she yelled getting frustrated.

Getting tired of the company of her thoughts and sick of the feelings of dread that the nightmares left in their wake she decided to head out. As Vitani left the den she heard that all too familiar voice calling to her.

"Hey Vitani!" it was her best friend Kopa.

"Hey Kopa, what's up?" she asked as the golden brown cub approached her.

"Nothing, just looking for you. Wanna go play at the water hole?"

"Sure."

"Great. Oh and Vitani, one more thing."

"...What?"

"TAG!" Kopa yelled, gently thumping the tuft of hair on her forehead.

With that Kopa bolted down Pride rock towards the water hole faster then Vitani had seen him run.

"Leave it to Kopa to cheer me up when he doesn't even know I need cheering up."

With a menacing grin she took off after him, not planning on letting him get away with that. Holding a good pace she began to gain on the other cub until she was right on his tail. As soon as she was close enough she pounced and landed on him just right to where they both started rolling. After rolling for a few feet they came to a complete stop with Vitani pinning Kopa to the ground.

"And that's what happens when you mess with my hair." Vitani said tauntingly.  
"Alright, alright I've learned my lesson can you let me up now?"

"Hmm I don't know. I am pretty worn out from that chase, I think I'm too tired to move."

"Why do you have to be so cruel Vitani?" he asked jokingly.

"It warms the darkness of my soul."

"You're so weird."

"Said the one pinned to the ground."

"Finally out of the cave Vitani?" said a dark gravelly voice from behind them.  
Vitani stiffened in fear from the unexpected visitor, Kopa peaked around Vitani to see it was just her mother Zira. Seeing his opportunity Kopa quickly reversed their positions, catching Vitani off guard and pinning her to the ground. As the scene played out before her, Zira began to grin with a slight gleam in her blood red eyes and she could barely hide her amusement. A throaty laugh escaped her lips and she moved closer to them. Upon realising it was her mother a look of relief spread across Vitani's face and she began to relax.

"Oh it's just you mom, I was worried you were a stranger." Vitani said with a mixture of relief and embarrassment.

"Oh, Vitani, dear you really need to be more aware of your surroundings" Zira said with a slight chuckle still on her tongue.

"I know, I just got distracted."

"Distracted taunting your friend, I know I was there, and that was a flawless tackle my dear."

"Thanks mom. Um did you want me for something?"

"No I was just passing by, you two have fun. Oh and Kopa.. You make a great practice dummy." Zira said with another bout of laughter.

"Umm… Thanks?" Kopa said a bit confused.

They just watched as Zira left back for her usual spot on the hill next to the water hole, her laugh still giving Kopa chills.

"My mom is really weird" Vitani said with a slight chuckle.

"Well yeah, where do you think you get it?" Kopa quickly quipped back.

Kopa began laughing, and turned to run for the water hole away from Vitani after that joke. But Vitani reacted too quickly and tackled him to the ground again before he could get far.

"What was that about me being weird?" She said tauntingly.

"Ok, I know how we can settle this" He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we go over to that clearing next to the water hole over there and we can wrestle."

"Hmmm. Ok."  
…..

Nearby Simba and Nala watched as Vitani chased down and tackled Kopa to the ground.

"He really loves playing with her, doesn't he Simba?" She asked.

"He's as eager to see her as we were to see each other as cubs." He responded.

"He is isn't he?" she said with a chuckle.

Simba turned to look at his mate and saw a look he knew all too well. She's thinking about something, he thought to himself.

"I know that look, what are you thinking about?"

"Yes what are you thinking about, we'de love to know?"

They both turned around to see where the voice came from. There walking towards them was Sarabi and Sarafina, Simba and Nala's mothers.

"What is it with mothers sneaking up on their children today?" Simba asked with very fake irritation.

"It's our job" Responded Sarabi with a grin.

"So what were you thinking about Nala? or is it too personal to tell your dear mother?" Sarafina asked

With a smile she turned from her mother over towards the water hole. Sarabi and Sarafina followed her gaze and saw Kopa and Vitani. The cubs were in the clearing next to the water hole wrestling.

"I think the two of them would make a cute couple, don't you?" Nala asked affectionately

"Hm… They do remind me of you and Simba when the two of you were that age." Sarafina said.

"Except these two aren't always getting into trouble like the two of you." Sarabi stated with a laugh.

They all began to laugh remembering all the trouble Simba and Nala used to get in when they were cubs. She's right, Simba thought to himself. Nala and I used to get into so much trouble when we were younger, but Kopa and Vitani don't. While they both like to have fun they both seem to be sticklers for the rules as well.

"I guess all the stuff my dad had to put up with, with me didn't come back to bite me." Simba said.

"I wouldn't count on that Simba." Sarabi stated

"Or have you forgotten we will have another cub in a couple of months?" Nala interjected.

"No, I haven't forgotten, it just slipped my mind." He said a little embarrassed.

"Anyway back to the topic of Kopa and Vitani… Sarabi? Simba? what do you think?" Sarafina said

"I think it's worth a try." Simba plainly stated.  
"I think it's a good idea. The only issue I see is whether or not Zira will approve." Sarabi said.

"Well since we all seem to agree on the matter I'll go talk to Zira about it."Simba said.

"Good luck with that. If you turn up missing we'll at least know who did it." Nala said

"Very funny." Simba responded, clearly amused

It was noon and Zira sat in her usual place. Underneath a tree atop a hill overlooking the water hole. From her position she could see her daughter Vitani playing with prince Kopa and Simba and Nala talking with Sarabi and Sarafina a distance away from the water hole.

"Simba" she said with a venomous hiss. "You'll pay for what you did."

She looked back down at Kopa and Vitani and began to grin wickedly. She had been away hunting at the time Simba overthrew Scar but she vowed that day that she would have revenge. The means of her vengeance had presented itself months ago, now it was a matter of waiting for the right time. The young prince will die soon, she thought to herself. He will die and Simba will suffer as I have suffered. She allowed her daughter to become friends with Kopa for this reason. The closer Vitani was to the prince, the closer she could get to him without arousing suspicion.

"The opportunity will present itself eventually, I just have to be patient." She said under her breath.

"Zira, I need to talk to you."

The sudden intrusion pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She looked around and saw Simba was halfway up the hill approaching her.

"Hmm, I guess I can take time out of my busy schedule to talk to you, your majesty." she said sarcastically.

"Very funny Zira."

"So what did you want to talk about, Simba?"

He looked at her for a moment then looked over at Kopa and Vitani.

"I was talking with Nala, Sarafina and my mother, about Kopa and Vitani."

What's this? she thought. Is he actually nervous talking to me? This is going to be interesting. He then turned back to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I am thinking of making Kopa and Vitani betrothed." he said not taking his eyes off of her. At his announcement her eyes light up with surprise and shock. Well that's a good sign he thought sarcastically to himself.  
"My, My Simba. That's quite the proposal you've got there."

"Well what do you have to say about it Zira?"

"I support your decision. Anything for my daughter." She said with a smile more bone chilling then her laugh.

"Then it's official. Kopa and Vitani are now betrothed."

"If you'll excuse me Simba. Nuka is watching Kovu and I need to get back to them."

"Very well, tell Nuka I said hello."  
With that Zira left for pride rock leaving Simba alone on the hill. As she walked back to pride rock she began to plot the death of the prince. With Simba's decision about Kopa and Vitani she saw she had to act soon, and soon she would. Within days Kopa would be dead. But until then I must continue my facade of loyalty to Simba she thought to herself.

"A pound of flesh for the death of Scar." she said with a venomous grin. 


End file.
